Love Bourne of Hate
by kitakingston
Summary: When Sesshoumaru has new feelings for InuYasha it makes him feel weird. Not to mention the advances his sex depraved mother makes on him. How can the great dog demon get out of this one? Will he love InuYasha or will he give in to his mother? Rated T; yaoi/het; incest amongst family; a few bad words
1. Chapter 1

I Hate & Love You

Author's Note: I am experiencing a little writer's block with this Supernatural fanfic so a quick reprieve to InuYasha should help.

P.S.: There is a bit of incest between Inu and Sess. There will be some Sess and Mom as well. But that's kind of the point so don't freak out on me kay?

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, look at what Rin has brought. She found flowers for Lord Sesshoumaru to wear in his hair." The great Sesshoumaru opened his eyes at the random rant that had been thrown his way. Standing in front of him was a tired young girl with her hair matted to head with dirt. Blinking twice, Sesshoumaru eyed the bundle of red, orange, and yellow flowers balled in the little porcelain fist. Having nothing to say, Rin pressed again for an accepting answer from her lord. "Rin found the prettiest ones to show Lord Sesshoumaru. See? "she said again as she pushed her hand under his delicate nose. The stench of earth mingled with the scent of the flowers as Sesshoumaru inhaled. He could care less of the flowers that were forced into his sight. But for the sake of Rin, he would comment. Smacking his lips and swiping his tongue over his canines, Sesshoumaru spoke. "Show Jaken." The words were spoken apathetically as he lazily moved his gaze back to Rin.

The young girl stood before him a moment more. Looking at the bundle in her hands, she grabbed a single red one and proceeded to tuck it into the side of his hair abandoning all the others at his feet. Sesshoumaru was slightly amazed at the dexterity of her hands as she wrapped the silvery strands of hair around the stem of the flower and secured it into his hair. Clapping at her handiwork, Rin pointed to his head. "Now Rin's lord looks pretty." Turning on her heel, she took off again calling out to Jaken to come and gather more flowers with her. Watching the receding orange kimono of his ward, Sesshoumaru seemed to stare at nothing. When he was sure she was safely in Jaken's presence, he closed his eyes again. As much as he hated to think badly of a child, the girl had interrupted his rest. While he had no physical need of rest like ningen did, his spirit needed rest sometimes. He took advantage of the times that Rin required rest, food, and more. But even these relaxing times made him tense.

Leaning his head to the side, careful not to crush the flower, Sesshoumaru slumped over on his sword resting his chin on Tenseiga's hilt. His moko-moko enveloped him in what could be perceived as a big puff of white clouds mushed together. Breathing in deeply, Sesshoumaru tried to focus on meditating. But even as he tried to release his being, the deep feeling that someone else was watching or close bothered him. Hopefully it wasn't an opponent seeing as hardly anyone provided a challenge for him. There just wasn't the same feeling of brawn he got when defeating a challenger. Dismissing his concerns as trivial, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes yet again. He was close to reaching his enlightenment state when the staggering scent of InuYasha reached his nose.

Opening his eyes quickly, Sesshoumaru looked around the field. He listened tentatively to his environment attempting to catch a sight of the hanyou. From what his nose sensed, InuYasha was alone and clearly agitated. The spike in the tangy part of InuYasha's normal scent made that part clear. But for what reason did the hanyou have for encroaching on his territory? There was nothing to gain but death should the two cross paths. Feeling a tugging at his inner youkai, Sesshoumaru sighed. His little brother's youkai had sensed his in the vicinity. Mentally damning himself, Sesshoumaru allowed Tenseiga to fall against moko-moko as he stood. He needed no weapons when InuYasha was in this state. The pup would only have tunnel-vision. The only challenge would be the monster strength that Sesshoumaru could easily match if the need arose. Knowing that the hanyou needed to vent his anger about whatever, Sesshoumaru prepared for a fight.

He was beginning to doubt that the hanyou would even approach him when he spotted a figure clothed in red standing across the field from him. The sudden wave of killer intent radiating from InuYasha made him crack his knuckles. This just might be a good fight after all. A sudden yell of anger and the thud of bare feet on the ground made Sesshoumaru smile. _ Yes little brother. Attack me_, he thought to himself. He was stationary as InuYasha got closer and bounded into the air. Swinging Tessaiga he prepared to deliver a powerful downward cut to his elder brother. Thinking that he had caught the taiyoukai by surprise, InuYasha was slightly shocked when his brother side stepped him and caught his arm. InuYasha's eyes widened as Sesshoumaru caught the force of his blow with one hand and twisted his arm harshly. Not wanting to release his sword, InuYasha curled his fingers and grunted at the pain. The tightly clenched muscles in his arm and hand hurt even more as his elder brother continued twisting.

Deciding that having his arm was more valuable than the sword, InuYasha released it. As soon as the dull thud of Tessaiga was heard, Sesshoumaru single-handedly flipped InuYasha into the tree he was once leaning against. The hanyou hit the wood hard as the bark splintered against his back. Not even allowing his prey the chance to hit the ground, Sesshoumaru was among InuYasha again. He grabbed the hanyou by his neck and slammed him into the tree whose bark groaned in protest to his strength. Holding his little brother firmly, Sesshoumaru spoke. "What are you doing in my territory half-breed?" InuYasha took in a strained breath before saying, "What does it matter to you Sesshoumaru?" Insulted at the lack of honorific that should have been placed in front of his name; Sesshoumaru gave InuYasha a rough slam. "This Sesshoumaru is not to be addressed like a friend by commoners." InuYasha just grunted as he hung limply in Sesshoumaru's grip. "Now answer my question half-breed. This Sesshoumaru does not deal with incompetence." InuYasha, sensing that it was no use to fight, took another strained breath. Holding his neck up to allow more air for him to breathe, InuYasha coughed. "I am here because I can be here. You may own the land but not the feet that tread it." His voice was hoarse and slightly broken from his effort to hold in the pained screams. Sesshoumaru looked at InuYasha in softened anger. Apparently the hanyou was distressed and this fight was just a result of it. For some reason he was half-heartedly attacking Sesshoumaru and the fight wasn't really that serious.

_Now's the time to kill him. You can easily murder him and nobody would be the wiser, _his inner youkai pressed. While Sesshoumaru liked the idea of an easy kill, it would be dishonorable to do so when InuYasha was in such a state. Besides, the scent of blood would attract to much unwanted attention. Allowing the hanyou to drop to the ground, Sesshoumaru stood over his limp body. The pup had curled into his moko-moko and laid there looking pitiful. Just now, Sesshoumaru got a good look of what his little brother looked like. InuYasha's haori was stained, his hair was a dirty white and plastered to his face with sweat, and his eyes didn't seem to have the same fierce glow in them. In fact, his eyes were a dull golden color, kind of like tarnished jewelry. He looked pitiful and dejected for some reason. In a moment of love, Sesshoumaru knelt down and got eye level with his brother. Reaching out a tentative hand, he gently moved some of the hair from the hanyou's face. Sesshoumaru felt bad when InuYasha flinched at his touch. Not wanting to upset him anymore, Sesshoumaru stood.

He could also sense that Jaken and Rin were returning. InuYasha must have sensed them too because in an instant he was up on his feet and grabbing Tessaiga. Sesshoumaru was aware of the breeze that followed InuYasha's abrupt disappearance. His eyes followed his little brother until his back disappeared. The light thuds of Rin's feet were heard as the girl flew across the field leaving Jaken to swallow the dirt that her little feet kicked up. Her long hair flew in the wind and if it not were for her human features, one could assume she was a youkai child jovially playing. Sesshoumaru simply blinked before turning and gathering his moko-moko. He had just finished arranging the fluffy cloud around him and was attaching Tenseiga to him when small arms surrounded his lithe leg.

Looking down, Sesshoumaru saw Rin holding him tightly with a laugh on her face. She was now dirtier than ever and looked as if she had been playing rough all day. Not liking the fact that Rin would stain his white hakama, Sesshoumaru growled in his throat. Since Rin had been with him she had learned to understand his way of speech. Because he was an Inu youkai with limited need of verbal transactions, he primarily used growls to express how he felt. Rin, who was a quick learner, showed she was able of relating his growls to different actions. If he growled hard and loud, she should hide somewhere. If he growled softly, she would wake up. This particular growl was one of unpleasantness. It could be considered an argumentative one as well. Looking at her lord, Rin released his leg and settled for resting her head on his thigh.

A couple of seconds later, Jaken appeared in front of the duo heaving for breath. "Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru! We heard crashing and we came as fast as we could. Are you okay?" Jaken asked. Sesshoumaru, finding the question silly, simply rolled his eyes. "Rin are you ready to go?" he asked. The girl was silent for a while before she nodded happily. Needing no further conversation, Sesshoumaru proceeded to walk away. Jaken jumped in disbelief. "Lord Sesshoumaru where are you going?" he called. "Collect Ah-Un and go to the nearest village. Keep to the main roads and don't stop frequently. Stay until I return." Jaken looked at his lord's back as the instructions were streamed in his ears. Sighing, he turned to look at the girl. "Guess it's you and me Rin."

As Sesshoumaru continued to walk, he debated with himself on whether or not he should visit his mother. It had been thirty years since their last meeting and it would be trifling to show up so short of notice. Deciding that as her son he was entitled to returning to her occasionally, Sesshoumaru decided to visit her. Besides, perhaps she could explain why he felt a moment of love for InuYasha.

CHAPTER UN FINITO

A.N.: What do you guys think? It's my second one.


	2. Chapter 2

Mother Dearest

Author's Note: I may end up finishing this fanfic before I do the Supernatural one. Perhaps a couple of idea starters would help out.

P.S.: Sess's mother will be caledl Inukimi for lack of a name.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

Sesshoumaru was silent as he took a seat on a floor cushion. It was noon and his mother was having her lunch. Not expecting her son to come at this time, Inukimi had ordered a manservant to tend to her son while she dressed herself. She could not afford to appear before her son looking the way that she did. Sesshoumaru, who understood his mother's actions, never complained on occasions like this. After all, it was him that showed up without warning. Removing Tenseiga from his waist, Sesshoumaru curled up in his moko-moko and waited for his mother's arrival. He was studying the painting of InuTaisho when he scented Inukimi in his presence. Turning his head, he saw the beautiful woman standing in the doorway of the room, her pelt wrapped around her in an amazingly comfortable way.

Not wanting to appear disrespectful, Sesshoumaru made a move to stand until his mother stopped him. "No Sesshoumaru, don't stand. You are fine where you are. I expect you've had a hard time finding me." Her voice was unusually sweet and this newfound concern of him worried him. Taking the offer of resting, Sesshoumaru leaned back into his moko-moko. Inukimi sashayed over to her son and kissed his head gently. She wore a purple juban, a white kimono adorned with purple flowers, and her blue pelt around her. Her long white hair was pulled back into a bun with a crystalized jewel pin inside of it. This change in hairstyle worried Sesshoumaru as well. She only made herself more appealing when she was in heat. Looking over at the woman, he saw that she had already seated herself across from him. Grabbing a cup of tea, she slowly drank some of the green liquid.

Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose at the smell of the liquid that his mother drunk so generously. Feeling her son's eyes on her, Inukimi pulled the cup from her lips. Placing the porcelain cup on the table, she gestured to her son. "Sesshoumaru, perhaps you should drink some tea." Sesshoumaru promptly shook his head. "I don't indulge in ningen food or drink. It is dishonorable." Inukimi shook her head. "Tea is not defined to any race of being Sesshoumaru. Tea is the drink of all people ningen, beast, and more." Sesshoumaru sighed at the words. She was right, but he still wouldn't drink it. "I thank you for your wise words but I will not drink it." Inukimi rolled her eyes, a habit she picked up from her late mate. "If InuTaisho were here he would make you drink it." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at his mother's words, a habit he received from his deceased sire as well. They were silent once more as Inukimi drank her cup of tea. Swallowing the last drop, she cleared her throat to speak.

"Sesshoumaru I need to speak with you of a most disturbing matter. And I can sense that you have something to speak about with me as well." Sesshoumaru shifted in his cushion. Looking at his mother's eyes, Sesshoumaru licked his canines. "Speak first mother. What ails you?" Inukimi looked at the ground as if she were embarrassed. "Have you noticed my hair and scent Sesshoumaru?" she questioned. The taiyoukai nodded. "What of it?" Inukimi was silent once more. She dug around in her kimono until she pulled out a scroll. It was cased in a golden container and had a silver lock holding it in place. She promptly tossed it across the table to her son whose reflexes forced him to catch it. "What is this mother?" Sesshoumaru asked her. Inukimi sighed. "I am in heat Sesshoumaru. And with no one here to satisfy it, I must find someone to come and rid me of it." Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. _Is she asking me to do what I think she wants me to do, _he thought to himself.

Holding the scroll up, Sesshoumaru watched the light glint off the gold casing. Allowing it to fall at his feet, Sesshoumaru watched it roll to Tenseiga's hilt. Looking back over at his mother, he said, "What do you want me to do with the scroll?" Inukimi stood and pulled her pelt around her. "I want you to find someone to come here with me. I must have someone to ease this heat, although I have no intentions of mating again." Sesshoumaru looked up at his mother. "But mother, there are menservant in the castle. Many vie for your affection. Lay with them." Inukimi shook her head. "They cannot handle me Sesshoumaru. I need a strong demon to lie with." Sesshoumaru furrowed his delicate brows. "But what demon could possibly lie with you mother? I am the strongest in this land and none rival my power. Who then could step up to the task and fulfill it?" Inukimi walked over to her son and knelt before him. Placing her hands on his face, she smiled. "Then will you lie with your own mother for lack of finding someone for her?" She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips, her purple lipstick staining them.

Sesshoumaru had never dismissed his mother before but he could not allow her to do as she planned. Her hands ran over his jaw and she kissed his neck. "Sesshoumaru for me. Do it for me. If there are none to deal with me then you must." Sesshoumaru found himself staring at the painting of his father. A polite rub to his manhood by delicate hands made him shiver. Reaching down he moved her hand from between his thighs and turned his head to the side. "My affections lie elsewhere mother." Quickly standing and gathering Tenseiga, Sesshoumaru tucked the scroll into his waist. He turned his head and looked at the sex depraved woman lying on the floor. "Sesshoumaru wait, I need this," she said to her son.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and walked out of the room. Turning back, he closed his eyes. "Do not carry yourself like a common whore, mother. Have faith that I will find one to lie with you." Taking another look at the woman, he bounded out of the castle. As he fell down from her castle, many thoughts and emotions rushed through him. The woman who birthed him was willing to have sex with him in an instant. But that was not what worried him the most. The fact that he refused her touches did. It was not uncommon for male youkai to mate their mothers when their sires died. It was done to keep the blood lineage pure and keep the heirs of the throne strong. Dirtying youkai blood was not accepted kindly in their culture. Any normal son would have lain with Inukimi in a minute, but yet he had not. For some reason he felt as if he would be betraying InuYasha.

But what did he care for the well-being of some common half-breed. He was the great Sesshoumaru and he felt nothing for anyone. He wanted nothing from anyone. All he wanted was….InuYasha.

CHAPTER UN FINITO

A.N.: So you guys, how is this going so far? Should Sesshoumaru find a mate for his mom or should he just pound her into a wall?


	3. Chapter 3

Oh! The Pain!

Author's Note: Let's hang with InuYasha and crew.

P.S.: The title was inspired by Dynasty Warriors.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

Sango was quiet as she carefully filled the group's bowls with food. Tonight Kagome had prepared fried rice and chicken for them to eat. She was even nice enough to bring along some sweet-and-sour sauce. By the rivers of drool leaking from everyone's mouth, she figured that they were ready to eat. "There, all done," Sango remarked to herself. Standing up, she turned to face the group. "Hey you guys. Everyone's food is ready." Stepping to the side, Sango watched as Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala ran to the bowls. The demon slayer couldn't help but laugh hysterically. They looked like food depraved lunatics who hadn't seen a decent meal in years. A gentle hand on her shoulder made her jump. "Huh?" she said startled. Turning to face Kagome, Sango smiled. "Oh Kagome, hi there. You need something?" Kagome shook her head. "Just seeing if you needed help." Sango laughed and waved her hand. "Nope, I'm fine. I got everything covered." Kagome smiled back happily. "Well that's good. Give me InuYasha's food, I'll take it to him." Sango nodded as she knelt to retrieve the large bowl. Sticking two chopsticks inside, she handed it the priestess who promptly walked away.

Kagome gingerly knocked on the trunk of the tree as she looked up to see InuYasha lazily sprawled out on a branch. "InuYasha, here's your food." Getting no reply, she smacked the trunk again. "InuYasha I said here's your food. Wake up." InuYasha growled at her to go away. But Kagome was a stubborn one. "InuYasha you have five seconds to get down here or else I'll say it." There was a minute of silence before InuYasha replied. "Whatever wench." He rolled over onto his side and tried to close his eyes. "Fine. You've forced me to say it." Kagome swallowed a big gulp of air and bellowed, "Sit boy!" There was a moment of resistance as InuYasha tugged on the branch as hard as he could. But the Beads of Subjugation didn't play around and when Kagome said those magic words, he was done for. "Dammit Kagome!" he yelled as he went flying face first to the ground. He laid in his personal crater waiting until the beads wore off on him.

While InuYasha was busy flailing his rump in the air, Kagome sat his food in front of him. "Come on InuYasha, that's all I wanted. Besides I made your favorite. Fried rice and chicken drizzled in sweet-and-sour sauce." Kagome dusted her hands on her skirt as she walked away. "Make sure to eat everything. Sango spent a lot of time fixing your bowl, especially since it's extra-large." Kagome smiled proudly as she took up her own bowl and began to eat. Hearing all the commotion, Sango glanced over at the schoolgirl. "Is InuYasha okay? I heard yelling and I imagine that someone fell right?" Kagome shrugged casually. "He was being a bit stubborn. He just had to 'take a seat' if you get my meaning." Sango nodded and smiled at her friend. Overhearing the conversation, Shippo turned to Miroku. Licking his chopstick, he spoke. "Hey Miroku, how come Kagome and InuYasha argue so much?" Miroku laughed as he happily swallowed some rice. "Well they just do. That's what people who like each other, but don't want to admit it, do." Shippo wrinkled his face in confusion. "Well why don't InuYasha just tell Kagome he likes her? If they keep arguing she'll sit him to death." Miroku laughed and patted Shippo's head. "When you get older and find a vixen that you like, you'll see what I mean." Shippo nodded and shrugged.

All was silent as they continued eating. Staying to himself, InuYasha watched the flicker of their campfire and the little sparks disappear into the night sky. For some reason, he couldn't enjoy the food as much as he normally would. The events from earlier that day bothered him a lot. In a blind rage, InuYasha had charged to the closest challenger that he could find. He needed to vent his anger to someone and he figured that Sesshoumaru would be the best one. Apparently he hadn't been thinking clearly. Putting more chicken in his mouth, InuYasha tried to savor the taste of the sweet-and-sour meat in his mouth. Licking his lips, he sighed. Sesshoumaru wasn't going to leave him alone was he? _Damn you Sesshoumaru, _InuYasha thought to himself. He hadn't been looking for affection from his elder brother but when he received it, he accepted it. The feeling of Sesshoumaru's cool fingers tucking the sweaty hair behind his ear made him shiver. He was more or less shocked that Sesshoumaru had even touched him without the intent of killing him.

Tapping the inside of the bowl with his chopstick, InuYasha toyed with the last piece of chicken. "For some strange reason, he spared my life today." Looking up at the sky, InuYasha looked at the stars. They were so distant but so close together. If they could move, maybe one of them would take initiative and greet the other. _Maybe Sesshoumaru and I are like stars or somethin',_ he thought to himself. _Maybe we want to like each other but just can't. _InuYasha laughed to himself quietly. "The fuck I am I talkin' about? Sesshoumaru doesn't give a shit about me." He smiled as he finished off the rest of his food and placed his bowl face down in the dirt. Picking his canines with the chopsticks, InuYasha shook his head at nothing. "What are you trying to do Sesshoumaru?" He placed his chopsticks on top of the bowl and bounded back to his branch. Snatching Tessaiga up, InuYasha turned to the group.

"Sango, Miroku, Kagome; I have something I have to do. Stay here until I come back." Kagome's eyes widened. Standing up she shook her head. "InuYasha what are you doing? You can't go anywhere without us. What if you get hurt?" InuYasha laughed. "I was doing fine before you. I don't need any help. Besides, it's a personal matter." Kagome pursed her lips. "You're gonna go fight Sesshoumaru aren't you?" InuYasha threw his head back. "Mind your damn business wench. And no, I'm gonna go visit a friend." Kagome huffed but took a seat nonetheless. "Fine. Just don't get hurt." InuYasha nodded and gave a smile to them. Turning back forward he took off. The last anybody saw was a blur of red and white. You could have mistaken him for a red and silver tornado.

InuYasha stared straight forward as he tried to catch his brother' scent. He would not get away with being pitied by his elder brother. But even so, he had to find out why Sesshoumaru showed him love. "I will find you Sesshoumaru." InuYasha spoke to himself as he sped through the forest.

CHAPTER UN FINITO

A.N.: How do you guys like it?


	4. Chapter 4

Midnight Greensleeves

Author's Note: For those of you familiar with the song, you should understand the title. You should also understand why Sesshoumaru will use this term and how InuYasha reacts.

P.S.: Reviews I need. Pleease gimme some.

Disclaimer: We already know this stuff.

Sesshoumaru was quiet as he sat beside the river. He had assumed his favorite sitting style and was leaning lazily against a tree. His long hair lay in silver waterfalls down his shoulders and back as he seemingly stared at nothing. His sword, Tenseiga, lay at the toe of his delicate foot as he watched the moonlight swim in the rivers depths. He breathed in gently. Now he could think to himself without being interrupted and his meditation could proceed with his unrivaled attention. But even as his golden eyes closed, a tugging thought at the back of his brain appeared. Sesshoumaru grunted to himself. He would not allow his rest time to be twisted by his own mental capacities; or lack thereof. _Focus yourself Sesshoumaru, _he ordered himself. He breathed again and focused on images of the river that he had saved inside his mind just a moment ago.

His broad chest heaved up and down and his nose twitched as he merged with the inner him. Sesshoumaru's hands were placed flat on the ground as he tried to keep this vibe going. A glint of something metal-like caught his half slitted eyes and he could hear his name being called numerous times. _Rin? Jaken? No they are not here, _he thought. _But then who? _Sesshoumaru calmed himself at the sudden anger that welled up inside him at the intruder invading his dwelling. But even as the beginnings of poison formed on his claws, a more clear rendition of his name was sung by lips that he once loathed to hear speak. "InuYasha?", he questioned opening his eyes. Standing before him was his baby brother in all his glory. Taut muscles pulled tight and the sweat of physical exertion glistening on sun-tanned skin made him hot; the more feral side of him threatening to come out.

"Sesshoumaru are you drunk?", InuYasha asked. He eyed the elder man sitting before him in a glazed state. He was prepared to smack Sesshoumaru when he blinked and opened his eyes wide. "No. This Sesshoumaru is not drunk." Standing, the eldest son raised his hand. "Bane of my blood. What do you want half-breed?" InuYasha watched as he became cold all over again. His face lacked emotion and the clawed hand ready to attack put him in a right bad spot. He simply wanted to talk to his brother but if he had to fight he would prepare himself. Tightening his grip on the Tessaiga, InuYasha tried to speak to his brother again. "Sesshoumaru I'm not here to fight. I just want to talk. Unless you want to fight." He strengthened his stance and looked at his brother. There was not a glimmer of emotion on his face. His eyes were cold and hard.

InuYasha tensed up. Sesshoumaru seemed to be debating with himself on if he should fight or stand his ground. To be honest, the great Sesshoumaru was tormented. While his face was sober, his mind was drunk. His ability to make decisions were considerably impaired by InuYasha and a beastly lust was slowly enveloping him. Oh, how he wanted to bury himself in InuYasha and feel his velvety walls clench around him. His breathing increased and a naked image of his otouto appeared. InuYasha meanwhile stared at him. His big brother seemed lost and his emotionless face had more of a faraway look upon it. Thinking the man sick, InuYasha walked over to him. Reaching out and grasping his shoulders, InuYasha shook his brother gently. "Sesshoumaru." Getting no response, he leaned in closer. "Sesshou-." The rest of his words were cut short as the taller male captured his lips.

Taking a step back, InuYasha gasped. _What the hell,_he thought. His hands reached up to touch his own mouth when he was suddenly laid out on his back. Sesshoumaru had moved in a blurry moment and taken him by surprise. And as he looked up, he saw the older male laying on top of him with a deeper shade of golden in his eyes. InuYasha panicked at the feeling of his brother lying on him. "Sesshoumaru, what are ya doin'?" He used one hand to push at his brother while searching for Tessaiga. He nearly squeaked when the taiyoukai grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head. Instinctively he turned his head to the side as Sesshoumaru sat atop him. It was all the taiyoukai could do to not claim him right there. Leaning down he pressed his lips to the shell of InuYasha's ear. "Don't deny it otouto. You want this as badly as I do." InuYasha gasped at the lust and sex filled words. But he wouldn't give in to his brother indulges. "And what if I do? What's it matter to you?" Sesshoumaru laughed and nibbled his ear. "It means you're willing to give me what I want."

InuYasha huffed and turned his head to look at his brother. "If you think that for one minute I'll be your bitch." Sesshoumaru pressed his nose to his otouto's nose. "Then I'll just fuck you into submission." He emphasized his words by grinding his manhood against InuYasha's. Though the hanyou hated to admit it, he was getting hard by all the close contact. He mentally reprimanded himself as he moaned. "If you think you'll fuck me into submission, go ahead big brother." His voice was slightly deeper and his words slurred with light pleasure. Sesshoumaru responded by releasing the hanyou's hands and gripping his waist. He trailed his tongue from his neck to InuYasha's mouth before delving inside the wet cavern. He felt the hanyou grab his neck and tangle his rough claws in his hair. "Mmmm...Sesshoumaru," he moaned. The hanyou tightened his legs around his big brother's waist. Sesshoumaru smiled against InuYasha's lips as he swirled his tongue expertly around in his mouth. InuYasha arched his back and bucked up into Sesshoumaru.

The older male moaned and ground down against the hanyou's manhood. InuYasha turned his head to the side and quietly voiced his passion to the wind, the breezes carrying his moans off. Sesshoumaru liked what he saw as he lovingly sucked and kissed the hanyou's face. His manhood throbbed and he could feel himself growing erect. His little brother was getting erect as well and he knew that he should take the halfling now, but he wasn't ready.

Demons could tell when their intended mates were ready to have sex by their actions. A wanton mate would beg and be willing, they wouldn't hesitate to please their alphas in any way that was needed if it meant they could feel a stiff rod (or nimble fingers) inside of them. One who was not ready would allow themselves to be carried into bliss, but the initial process was less submissive. But even as the elder grinded against his otouto, he knew that InuYasha could be forcibly put into submission if that was how he wished it. But Sesshoumaru preferred co-operation. He needed the hanyou to want it as badly as he wanted it. But that would take some time. Until then, rough play was all he needed to get off. A kiss or bite here. A grind or dry hump there. But when the hanyou was ready, he would take his virginity with a fierce passion. His thoughts were interrupted when the hanyou tightened his grip around his waist. "Aghhh...Aniki. I'm about to-" His words were cut short as his essence began to spew into his pants, making a dark red spot on his hakama. His body twitched and he held onto his brother as the taiyoukai still continued his slow grind.

Feeling his own release coming, Sesshoumaru buried his head in InuYasha's hair and growled lowly as his own essence poured out of him and stained his hakama. He readily accepted the dizziness of sex and allowed himself to lay on top of the hanyou. Had it not been for his strength, InuYasha would have died under the weight of the man. He was a full fifty to a hundred pounds heavier than him. Being a half-demon did have it's perks apparently. As the two brothers basked in their love-making, Sesshoumaru became restless. He was anxious for more. It was becoming hard for him to restrain himself, so he stood and stretched. Walking over to the tree to retrieve his sword and moko-moko, he prepared to leave the happy hanyou in the clearing. As he made his move, a voice stopped him. "Sesshoumaru, wait. Where are you going?" InuYasha's voice was laced with sexual intent. The taiyoukai turned and faced the man in red. "Where this Sesshoumaru goes is his business. Leave and return to your pack."

InuYasha got mad as he sat up. "What does that mean?" Sesshoumaru was becoming slightly agitated. He was sexually frustrated and the hanyou's presence wasn't helping him at all. "Leave InuYasha." Adjusting his sword, he began to leave. "Come back! Where the hell are you going? Get back here!" Sesshoumaru blocked out the rants as he made his way from the clearing. When InuYasha could no longer see his brother, he huffed. He would get up if he had the strength, but the dry sex had put him down for the count. _Wonder what'd happen if he did fuck me into submission, _he thought to himself. InuYasha was silent as he laid his back down on the floor. "Wishful thinking." He would rest until morning, bathe, clean his close, and go back to his group. They were, afterall, his responsibility. But even as he closed his eyes, InuYasha knew that this would not be the last encounter. Not by a long shot. It was only the beginning of a seme/uke game that he would inevitably lose to his dominative brother. But he didn't mind. Still, he wouldn't be some weak whore for his brother to get his jollies off of.

CHAPTER UN FINITO

A.N.: How do you like this?

P.S.: Reviews anyone?


	5. Chapter 5

Weird, But I Like It

A.N.: So I've had writers block. Please be gentle with me.

P.S.: This is from Inu's point of view.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

InuYasha was quiet as he sat beside the river. He lazily swirled his finger in the cool water, stirring up small ripples as he went. The hanyou wasn't yet ready to leave the clearing and he damn sure wasn't ready to go back to his pack. Not that he was tied to the area or anything, but he did have some _fond _memories in the place. Sighing heavily, InuYasha took a look into the light moss green waters of the river. His clawed hands moved up to his cheek where he gently caressed the smooth skin there. As he blinked, a vision of his brother appeared in the river before him. The silver hair and amber eyes belonging to them both made the men seem more alike than most people would have liked. The only difference in the two was the pale skin tone that seemed so vividly bright when placed against the hanyou's sun tanned skin. A perfect match.

InuYasha was entranced as the watery image of Sesshoumaru mirrored his every movement. It was as if the taiyoukai himself stood before him in the flesh. Another meeting like the one last night is what InuYasha desired, but he didn't know it yet. As InuYasha played with his brother's imagined image, he once again closed his eyes and inhaled. The scent of his elder brother hung on faintly to his haori and on the tree that he was found leaning against. "Sesshoumaru," he whispered. When he opened his eyes once more, InuYasha found his vision to be blurry. As he wiped two fingers under his eyes, he gasped. There were warm streams falling from his eyes.

InuYasha frowned at the feeling of the liquid on his fingers and face. He was not oblivious to tears and what they were. But he did know that he didn't cry. Men were strong and as a demon he didn't possess tear ducts. He didn't cry. He didn't cry for anyone or anything. But he wasn't in the least surprised that he had shed tears for his brother. The taiyoukai was always a beacon of hope for InuYasha. While he endured abuse on major levels from the man, he had come to a silent agreement with himself that it was what he wanted.

_InuYasha could feel the blood gushing down his back as he brother effortlessly threw him against a tree. He was coughing up blood and the pain in his body wasn't going to stop anytime soon. He tried to breathe but found the stinging in his chest to hurtful to try anymore. "Damn." He spoke to himself trying to shrug the pain off as his brother approached him. Tessaiga was so far away and he couldn't reach it in time enough to defend himself. But he had to try. As he began a slow crawl to his sword, he felt himself being slowly yanked up from the ground. InuYasha saw his shadow on the ground and knew that his brother had him by his haori. This was the finishing blow; he would not make it out of this one._

_Reaching out a hand, InuYasha made a grab for his sword. "Petty half-breed." InuYasha was vaguely aware of his brother calling him another name. But he had to reach his sword. There was no other way for him to see his pack again. He would end up dead; another demon left in ruins from the wrath of Sesshoumaru. He blinked for one second and felt himself slipping away. Suddenly he was flying through the air and crashing into a shallow river. His face was full of mud and he couldn't see anything._

InuYasha didn't remember anything more on that day. His brother had always told him that he was nothing to him and would never be anything to anyone. But InuYasha knew that there was a silent admittance in those words. Sesshoumaru would never lower himself to a humble level and tell him. He was to prideful to admit when he loved someone, but his actions would speak for him. And so InuYasha used his actions to know what the taiyoukai really meant. He touched him because he wanted to feel him. He called him names because he knew not how to call him 'lover'. But InuYasha could feel the tension lowering as the decades passed. He wanted to tell his brother how much he loved and idolized him.

Sesshoumaru indeed wanted to do the same. But InuYasha knew that he had no knowledge of seduction and flirtation. He only knew of prestige and war. But the taiyoukai was slowly learning as the years went by. It was weird the way he showed his love, but InuYasha liked it. He would rather feel pain and bear cuts and bruises. He would rather that than to be ignored by the man he was slowly beginning to love. It was weird, but he liked it.

CHAPTER UN FINITO

A.N.: It's okay I guess.


End file.
